


Under Pressure

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anger, Awesome Clint Barton, Broken Bones, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Dubious Morality, Escape, Friends With Benefits, Gyms, Ignored Safeword, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Injury, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Non-Consensual Bondage, Open Relationships, Pain, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Protective Clint Barton, Safeword Use, Safewords, Size Difference, Size Kink, Subdrop, Tony Stark Has Issues, consensual pain/injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt finally just flopped back, laying on his back drenched in sweat and in no way a fun way... But, hey at least it was an adrenaline rush from the exercise. But he was tired, run down, “I'm outa shape,” he finally grumbled at the ceiling while Stark huffed at him and grumbled about Devils. “Have you two figured out whatever the fuck it is you're looking for yet? Cause I'm actually getting tired. I need a break... need some water- need to cool down.”“No break, but grab some water, we don't want you passing out.”“I'm running- Ugh, I'm running hot here, Stark. I need to cool down... I can't, process and keep this up if I just keep going and don't listen to my body.”“Here I thought you were the Devil himself. He's absolutely unstoppable.”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Matt Murdock
Series: Novocaine [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Under Pressure

Matt finally just flopped back, laying on his back drenched in sweat and in no way a fun way... But, hey at least it was an adrenaline rush from the exercise. But he was tired, run down, “I'm outa shape,” he finally grumbled at the ceiling while Stark huffed at him and grumbled about Devils. “Have you two figured out whatever the fuck it is you're looking for yet? Cause I'm actually getting tired. I need a break... need some water- need to cool down.”

“No break, but grab some water, we don't want you passing out.”

“I'm running- Ugh, I'm running hot here, Stark. I need to cool down... I can't, process and keep this up if I just keep going and don't listen to my body.”

“Here I thought you were the Devil himself. He's absolutely unstoppable.”

“Stark, are you telling me you're stupid enough to run yourself head first into the fucking ground while training, and still head out to the field bone tired and your fucking adrenal glands running empty? No wonder you end up on your ass...” Matt raised a hand when he felt the footsteps walking toward him, “I'm warning you, I will hurt you.”

“Prove it,” Matt rolled his eyes and planting his feet on the mat and bending his legs, pulling himself away from the foot stomping down.

“That's your warning, Stark, I am in no mood...”

“Good, be a grumpy bastard, for once I want you to be angry.”

“Stark, you already piss me off regularly, just fucking say what this is about.” Matt set his palms against the mat, twisting away from a kick before swing his legs up, throwing his weight up before pushing himself to land on his feet. He decided to skip the 'landing' and just flat out donkey kicked him when he tried again, rolled away to give himself more distance while Stark seemed stunned. “I told you, Stark, I am in no mood.”

“Jesus Christ, Murdock, you just said you were exhausted...”

“No, I said I was getting hot, and thirsty and needed a fucking break. You immediately assumed I was at the breaking point.”

Matt winced and stepped away on high alert at the whistle and clap, “Oh, Stark getting his ass beat, hold on I'll get popcorn.”

“Barton, don't you fucking dare!” Stark growled at the doorway. Matt was panicking as he turned toward Clint. “Wait, actually, ya know what, come here and help me. We need to piss Murdock the absolute fuck off real quick.”

“Doesn't look pissed Stark, looks like he's scared... Tony, you know he's blind, right? I ain't just gonna throw down with a guy that doesn't have a chance against me, not unless it's life or death.”

“Murdock, could you shake that panicked look, you're the man without fear for fuck's sake. Just, help me with this real quick Barton? I know I don't stand a chance with him, and he's just annoyed right now, and he's dicking around and I can't get a read on it.”

“Why do you need to piss me off so fucking bad, Stark? You _always_ piss me off in some way or another. Be it the insecurities or the fucking hiding, or the fake bravado, oh and the complete indifference and lack of comprehension of the way the world works outside this multi Billion dollar light show to your greatness...”

Clint winced and stepped back toward the door, “Um, should I get medical on this?”

Stark was actually stunned, “That hurt... That really hurt, Murdock.”

“Yeah well, get use to it. I came here to have some fun, with a mutual consenting party member, not to be some lab rat to run itself to death on a fucking hamster wheel, what the hell are we supposed to be trying to do?” Matt flinched away from the heavy steps before calming down when he realized Bruce wasn't tense or worried, he took a relieved breath and let his chin be lifted before blinking at the warmth on his face that didn't involve Bruce's breath, “Are you, checking my eyes?”

“Yes, your eyes are dark brown, it might be hard to catch. Can... can I hurt you? Not, like,” Matt shuddered at the air shift as Bruce's fingers swayed next to his sides, “Actually hurt you.”

Matt growled and stepped away before taking a few breaths and stepping back, “Fine, nowhere visible clothed and don't break anything.” Matt closed his eyes when Bruce's fingers wrapped his right arm, “Go with the left. I'm right handing. Just, in case.”

Matt glared when he felt the heat back on his face, breathing through the steadily building pressure, “Don't close your eyes,” they snapped back open, not even realizing he had done it.

It finally got to the point he squirmed, “You're bruising the bone. If you keep putting pressure on it you're gonna break it.” He gritted his teeth together and hissed, knowing if he tried to get out of the grip he'd break his arm, “Bruce, _Bruce!_ ”

Matt finally got to the point he grabbed Bruce's wrist, instinctively trying to stop the grip, eyes wild feeling something start to give. “There,” Matt growled as he pulled away, stumbling and holding his arm to his chest, “No, give him space!”

“Do not tell me he's about to Hulk out in the fucking gym, it's not build for that!”

Matt was whining, “It's just a fracture, but it's a fracture. Can someone tell me what the fuck that was all about?!”

He whined and hissed when he tried to scramble away from the one approaching him, he automatically reached back, and it just happened to be his wounded arm he'd put weight on. He growled and tucked it in again, babying it when the pain just caused the rest of the world to kaleidoscope around him.

“Look at me, Murdock, yeah I know you're blind but just look at me, please?”

“I, I can't fucking see right now. The pain's throwing me off.”

“Then let me come to you.”

Matt nodded, not running but definitely still tense as someone/thing approached him, he still flinched away before turning his head up toward it, “Can someone please tell me what the fuck that was all about?”

“Well, the good news is, it doesn't look like we're going to be dealing with a Devil Hulk... The bad news is, your eyes have a gamma taint to them. They're, ringed in green.”

“What the fuck does that me to me?”

“Just, watch your blood pressure, especially when your adrenaline gets up.”

Matt couldn't stop from laughing, “Yeah, just, I'll do that... Seriously, what the fuck does this mean for me?”

“We are trying to figure that out, it's why we were trying to get your blood up... But, you are naturally built for doing a lot of strenuous activities so it took a true fight or flight response to get you to react to it at all,” Bruce's voice made his breathing kick up. “I'm sorry, I, didn't realize how far it would have to go to trigger it. With me, it was just... Anything could set me off, especially when it first happened. It's why we, got worried.”

“Does this mean we can go back to the honeymoon, please?” Matt grumbled as he glared at his injured arm, “That's already swelling, great, I'mma end up ichy for awhile aren't I?”

Bruce winced, “Sorry, a uh, transformation would always heal me or any wounds... I thought, once it was triggered it could do the same for you. But, it seems you're lucky.”

“Ugh, I hate casts.”

“We'll set you up with a splint, you said it was just a fracture, right? That should be fine as long as it's not broken through and you remember you're actually hurt.”

Matt reached up and drug Bruce's collar down until he could reach his ear, “You owe me... At least an hour with your head between my thighs.”

Matt felt something flutter in his stomach at Bruce's shudder and nod, “Yeah, okay, we can do that.”

Matt pointed at Stark, crooking his finger, drawing him closer to whisper, “And you owe me at least an hour of trying to suck your new husband's cock.” He was grinning and licking his lips at the unsure nodding he got, “Oh, at the same time of course.”

-

Tony was off in the shower, cleaning up from a face full, Matt was grinning at the grumbling he could hear as the water ran. But he didn't curl against the heated arm holding him, he'd gotten a little too into it and his arm was aching badly, making him curl up around it. “I'm sorry,” Bruce huffed against his hair before he drew away. “I, didn't intend to do that, I just, we had to trigger it. To make sure it was still okay.”

“Banner, yeah I'm pissed, I just pissed off my arm, I'm just protecting it. That's all. I know I'll hurt it worse if I curl and cling to you like I usually do. And the damn splint it scratchy as fuck. Can we fix this at some point?” Matt flinched at the chuckle. “And, just, please, no more hiding shit. What is really going on to cause all that?”

“You damaged something that a normal human couldn't damage. And, we were trying to test a theory. And, to test it we needed to push you a bit. We just didn't realize how much pushing we'd have to do and how minor a tell there was.”

“Yeah, I, tend to do that a lot.” Matt shrugged, blinking up when Bruce reached over to tilt his head toward him, “It's, my grandmother use to say 'watch out for those Murdock boys, they've got the Devil in them'. It's, genetic or something. Anger, rage, strength. Dad was a boxer, if Stark hasn't shown you his paranoid researching. But I was always up for a fight. I just, got it from him.”

“At least it looks to just be an annoyance and not a full blown Incident when it's triggered. I mean, if that would have been me, Before, I wouldn't have even been able to stop it the moment something grabbed my arm.”

Matt stretched, wincing and glaring at his injured arm before climbing up onto Bruce, grinning. “You should brush your teeth when Stark gets out of the shower. Though it's always hot to smell myself on your breath, he isn't going to like where your tongue's been. And he always gets grumpy when he can't get all kissy face and snuggly with you.”

“You're up, Banner,” speak of the devil as the saying goes. Matt's hand reached automatically out once Bruce nudged him off him as he headed into the bathroom, “And brush your teeth, I know where you've been.”

Matt was grinning, “Told you,” was mumbled as he rubbed at his angry arm before carefully setting it across his chest. He blinked when Stark straddled him the moment the bathroom door shut. “Stark, no.”

“Come on, just, bare with it.”

Matt glared as his bad arm was led to rest above his head, “Stark, I'm saying, no.”

Stark just held himself so fucking smug when Matt twitched when the restraints snapped around his wrists, “Just, roll with it, Murdock.”

“If you can't understand 'no' I'm going to break something getting out of this, and I'm liable to take that pain out on you. I am saying, No.”

Matt growled at the hand against his chin, baring teeth at it, “Yeah, that's what I'm trying to do. Come on, Murdock, show me what you got.”

“Red,” Matt hissed at him. He tried his hands, expecting the cuffs to let go, every other time everything always let go...

“I'm sorry, I have to push you to beyond pissed off-”

Matt felt his heart starting to pound harder, clenching his fists, he'd deal with a snapped arm at this point. Their agreement was over the moment he wasn't released at a safeword. “Congratulations,” he growled as he pulled, he heard and felt the snap as metal finally gave and he swung his free hands out, knocking Stark off him before he growled at him as he got upright and way from the bed, “Don't come near me again.” His wrists were still bound together, but they weren't bound to the fucking headboard any more and that all that mattered as he stomped to the door still shaking at the pain in his wounded arm. “FRIDAY, get this shit off me!” He yelled the moment he got into the hall, indifferent of anything else.

“I am sorry-”

Matt immediately twisted his wrists when he realized he wasn't going to be released, “Red, FRIDAY, I'm saying RED!”

“I, Mr. Stark has implemented-”

Matt actually roared, slamming the mangled cuffed against the wall hard enough he felt them cave it in, well and truly beyond pain at that moment but registering the amount of 'wrong' in his arm. He finally felt the mechanism give and was able to get his arms apart when he kicked it loose with his heel. His left arm was useless, dangling. “Stark gets in reach of me, I'll kill him.”

“You need medical attention, Mr. Murdock.”

“What I need is clothes and a fucking assault charge filed...” Matt stomped down the hall, glaring and hiding behind the corner when someone approached.

“Matt? Hey, FRIDAY said something went wrong. Said you'd be massively pissed off and liable to take someone's head off. I'm just, here to help. Alright?”

“Clint?”

“Yeah, yeah, she said it was about what happened earlier... Um, she said you'd probably been needing some things too. I've got a blanket. I, uh, wasn't sure if this was a Banner moment or a Hulk moment...”

“My arm's fucked and I'm naked, so, does that tell you the situation?”

“Hey, man, I ain't lookin', but, I've got something to cover you and I'm pretty sure I got at least something to fit you. Just, tell me what happened.”

Matt flinched at the steps, relieved when all they offered was a scratchy blanket and some distance. “Do, you understand what I mean if I say 'Red'?”

Clint seemed confused for a minute before, “Oh, shit, yeah, okay. Everything... okay, you ran so obviously something went south. Um, someone hit on a hardlimit you didn't know about or something?”

“I said no... Then I said Red, and, Stark told FRIDAY to disregard it...”

“What the, okay, hey, um, alright, shit your arm is fucked. God your wrists are fucked. Alright, um, yeah, I understand, just, I'm going to touch you, just your shoulder, just your arm, um, your good one, just to guide you. Okay? Anything rubs you wrong, Red and I back off. Okay?” Matt flinched at the first brush but nodded, as Clint kept to his word, “Let's get you coming back up from that. Alright? What, um, so I don't chance doing it, what happened?”

“He, pinned my arms and wouldn't listen. He, wouldn't get the cuffs off, and kept trying to elicit a response.”

“Alright, I will never restrain you, but if I grab onto you suddenly it's only to keep you from falling or hurting yourself alright? If you feel restrained in anyway, Red stops me touching you.”

“I'm not made of glass, I just, want away-”

“Look, I know you're not, alright? I've just, I've been on your end here, I've had a safeword disregarded, alright? At first it's just, all fight or flight and then it's 'It's fine' and you think it was just a stupid fucking reason to safeword, but they're there for a reason and it's the after that that I'm trying to keep you from falling into. So, come on, we'll... do something with your arm. I, I can splint it if you want but we do need it actually dealt with and soon.”

“I'm not going near Stark again.”

Matt seemed to snap to, wincing and confused, “Hey, it's alright, it's Clint, you're in my suite at the Tower. We're setting your arm, remember? I'll back off if you say the word, but that looks like it's about an inch of shifting away from making it out of the skin, so... am I finishing setting your arm or not? Cause you don't seem the type to want to go to the hospital.”

Matt blinked as he pressed his fingers along the arm laying out beside him, “Yeah, yeah, hold on, it's not... it's not placed right.” He gave a firm tug and growled at the feeling of the broken edges shifting back together, “There, now splint it.”

“Jesus Christ, who the hell are you?”

Matt chuckled as he winced occasionally as his arm was pinned properly if not a bit makeshift. “Who the fuck even knows anymore. Um, hey Clint, are my eyes weird? I don't mean, the normal 'blind' weird.”

“Yeah, a little, sorry if I'm jumpy it's just- I've seen Bruce's eyes go like that Before, well before he settled himself. That usually ends in a whole lot of bones crunching and pain.”

Matt laughed, “Oh, there was a lot of that earlier, I just don't think it was the kind they expected.”

“So, were you involved in a Gamma event or something? Or is it just, um, exposure to Bruce?”

“Something tells me they have no fucking idea, they're still trying to get me triggered... And they just accomplished that.”

“This will work for tonight if you want to sleep this off before dealing with anything but, this needs a real cast...”

“Yeah, can I-”

“Stay here, yeah, I'd rather you did. Because if Stark shows up I'm going to break his fucking jaw over this.”

Matt couldn't stop himself from laughing if he tried...


End file.
